ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Diabolos's Pole
Anyone know by how much it affects Drain and Aspir. Does it just have a higher chance of sticking, or can it do more damage. This would be most easily tested in Dynamis, I'd think.--Altimo 12:25, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I have not tested this myself but people who have, have said Pluto's Staff enhances the affects more than this staff. However, this staff enhances greater than a NQ Dark Staff. If that is true, it would have to be somewhere between 10-15%. I am unsure if the user had a Anrin Obi as it is very hard to properly test weather/day effects without the proper obi. I'll do a test one day myself but it's not at the top of my things to do list ^^ --Bekisa 14:31, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :As far as Drain/Aspir is concerned, the elemental staff is far superior. -- 14:48, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Compared to Pluto's staff, Diabolos' pole gives +0% magic accuracy and +25% damage for Drain and Aspir. I got results that were a good deal higher than my Pluto's staff gives me in Apollyon with the pole (Drain IIs capping at 580ish instead of 520ish with double dark weather and non dark or light day). --Gerion 02:38, 3 November 2007 (UTC) If Gerion is correct, then this pole isn't all that bad. BLM and DRK with capped dark magic skill have no problem landing landing Drain/Aspir in Dynamis, and with +25% effect on this pole compared to +15% on Pluto's, it's a pretty big jump. I've definitely had amazing results with this pole (consistently high drains and consistent 130+ Aspirs, getting up to 180) with Anrin obi on. I don't really try Pluto's staff that much since I got this thing, but I figure I should do some testing one dynamis just to see. --Damien 22:27, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Has anyone ever tried this pole with Blu drain spells? And if so, how much was the increase? Thank you in advance. Stepwiselawman 21:58, 20 July 2008 (UTC) (Raydon of Titan) I've got a PUP friend who offered to solo Diabolos for me, so I'm going to get a pole and test this. I'll provide my findings and edit the page with the information once I'm done. -- 00:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Diabolos's Pole vs. Anrin Obi I'm wondering if the Diabolos's Pole won't stack with Anrin Obi for the weather effect (in dynamis/apollyon) since I believe in the Magic damage formula the weather bonus effect caps at 25%? So, if a Black Mage has the Anrin Obi they're better off using the Pluto's Staff (or Dark Staff even) for the additional elemental staff damage in the magic formula? --Lighsovit 04:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, there's no proof that MAB has any affect at all on Drain or Aspir. Also, they have a soft cap dependent of your skill. If MAB does affect it, it will only increase damage on a resist. That's why this staff is interesting. It actually increases Drain and Aspir past the cap. Even if it doesn't increase accuracy, a +25% drained effect is going to outshine +10% accuracy on most anything you can land Drain or Aspir on for decent numbers anyway. I would use an ele staff on anything highly resistant, however. Think of it like MAB as opposed to Elemental Skill on BLM. :P But back on topic, your best bet would be to test this with a SCH friend on darksday. It would only take a few casts on low level colibri in the past, really. Know the cap on Aspir, go in and cast with obi, then with the staff. If the staff only increases the amount drained by 15% (it'll be increased by 10% (toward the 25% cap) from weather, and 10% (not toward the 25% cap)from the day already), as opposed to 25%, then they don't stack. If it's increased by a whopping 45%, then they stack, and we can all rejoice. -- 00:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) MAB has nothing to do with Anrin Obi or Pluto's Staff. Each generates a percentage based increase in magic potency that is calculated after INT and MAB (Calculating Magic Damage). Anrin Obi alone gives a 25% potency increase for matching double weather (Dynamis, Apollyon Limbus) or 35% for matching double weather and day, where Pluto's Staff gives a 15% increase. That said, Day/Weather caps at 35%, not 25%, and staff bonuses are not apart of the Day/Weather calculation. I don't see any reason why Diabolos's Pole wouldn't properly stack with Anrin Obi for the full bonus. --Finbar 16:38, 9 January 2010 (UTC) The above comment is correct. While the Staff Bonus is analogous to MAB, it is not the same. It is easy to test empirically that elemental staves and their HQ versions positively affect the upper limit to which drain, aspir and equivalent spells can absorb. --Eremes 11:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC)